Charity Litton, Captian
by Forget-your-head
Summary: Charity is a barmaid in the Faithful Bride tavern, she'd always had the dream of sailing around the world, discovering new things. What happens when our favourite Captain gives her the opportunity to do just that? Capt. Jack/OC Romance ovcourse!


Tortuga, completely lawless. A place to be if you're looking to misbehave, or put together a particularly motely crew. Anything goes, and often does. But thats not why I'm here. My names Charity Litton, I'm a barmaid in the one and only Faithful Bride tavern. It's the bawdiest tavern on Tortuga and one of the favourite haunts of Captain Jack Sparrow and his rowdy crew: it's often the place where they come to plot their plundering schemes and what not. As a player, Sparrow is in and out of here like god know's what - well who can blame him with all these pathetic wenches purched over tables with their chests bursting from their tightly fastened dresses. Desperate much?

"Charity love, you've been staring over there for quite some time now, is something wrong?" James, the current bar tender and the only friend I had at this stinking place, pointed out: directing his head over to Jack and his crew's table.

"Why would something be wrong Carver? I must of been day dreaming!" I replied, patting his well built arm and smiling up at him. He cocked an eyebrow, definatley not convinced. I sighed and put my arms upon his shoulders, which was pretty hard considering he was a giant compared to my tiny frame. "Believe me, its nothing." I smiled again, reasurring him that it was nothing to worry about.

"Okay, I believe you. But you know I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to. I'll alw-"

"You'll always listen to my problems and hurt any scounrdrel who causes me pain." I interrupted sarcastically. "We've had this talk a million times, and come on, you're the only person I have so ofcourse it'd be you I come to for anything. Thats what friends are for." I said, whispering the last part in his ear as I brought him down for a hug.

James was always the one I came to when I had a problem, I knew he'd always help me out, but then again, he was the only friend I'd ever made here in Tortuga. I've worked at the Faithful Bride for almost three years now, he took me in when I needed help the most. The first time we met I was a complete mess. Washed up on shore and unconsious, well thats what he told me anyway.

_Back in England I met a man, he told me he could make me happy and give me the adventure and freedom I wished for. I was 16 and stupid, so I agreed to let him take me with him. We roamed the sea's for a week straight and I hadn't experienced what I'd been promised. Instead, he took advantage of me. Still naked, he pushed me overboard into the icy waters, my body froze and the pain stilled me. And then everything went black._

_The next thing I know I'm being wrapped in some kind of clothing and placed into a warm bed. A worried looking man was gazing down at me; he had shoulder length black hair which looked smooth and soft to the touch, a golden tan which complimented his bone structure extremely well and piercing, yet warm, ice blue orbs which bore into my own as I looked upon his angel face. His mouth was slightly open, showing a shocked yet concerned look which I must admit, made him look as innocent as a young child. I moved my mouth to speak but my voice came out as a mute whisper, he saw my pathetic attempt and handed me a chilling glass of water which I gladly took. Drinking the liquid ice felt amazing as it smoothed my rough throat as it went down. _

_"Thank you." I whispered to the mystery man, barely audible but loud enough for him to hear. He smiled in return, nodding his head slightly but the smile dissapeared as quickly as it had came and was replaced by a frown. _

_"How are you feeling love? When I found you, you were bashed up pretty bad. You've been sleeping for two days." His voice was like music to my ears, the sweetest thing I'd ever heard._

_"A little sore, but I'm sure I'll live." I smiled at him. "Uh, you said you found me? Where, exactly?" _

_"You were washed up on the shore, lucky I found you when I did cause Tortuga is full of drunk men, who knows what could of happened! I was taking a walk along the beach and thats when I spotted you, luckily before anyone else had."_

_Suddenly it all came back. On the boat, getting pushed into the seas. I was.. I was raped. My eyesight went fuzzy and warm tears fought to get out. _

That was along time ago, the day I'd met James Carver, the day he'd saved my life. Now, I guess you could say he was like the brother I never had. Always watching out for me, hurting anyone who dared to hurt me, he loved me like a sister too. And sure enough I loved him back. But that's as far is it'd go, we were like siblings, but Carver had a special place in my heart.

"Charity, you in there love?" Carver asked, knocking on my forhead jokingly, and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, I uh yeah, was just thinking." I smiled back at him, then glanced over at Jack's table.

A warm liquid stirred in my stomach, and I had a feeling Carver wasn't the only one with a special place in my heart.


End file.
